


Laughter and Lipstick Stains

by radlovejoy



Series: Smiley Face, Lipstick, Kitty Paw [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Makeovers, Pinkberry, So is Chloe, and sleepovers, brooke is in Love, brooke pov, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Brooke Lohst loves make up and kissing Chloe Valentine.





	Laughter and Lipstick Stains

Brooke loved makeup. She found it super cool to be able to enhance and change things about herself if she wanted to. 

Maybe it was just her insecurities talking, but she found it really fun to experiment. She also loved to use weird techniques on her face. 

She loved drawing on bright blue eyebrows, or pink, or whatever color that matched her outfit that day. She loved applying bold eyeliner in odd shapes and styles that took over her face. Makeup added something to Brooke that she never had before. 

It was amazing to surprise people with looks that could've failed but actually looked great. There would always be days where it just wasn't coming through, but she could always just wipe it off and save the idea for another day. 

Brooke loved doing her quirky and interesting makeup looks, but honestly, she loved being able to do Chloe's makeup more. 

Chloe always seemed to have perfect skin and a soft face ready to become Brooke's canvas. It was breathtaking to be able to date Chloe, let alone have her be comfortable enough to let Brooke put weird products on her face. 

Brooke was staying the night at Chloe's house. They were doing each other's make up to pass the time. Soft music played through a speaker on the table, and the girls were sitting on the floor, readying the supplies. 

Chloe went first, gently patting on Brooke's foundation and concealer. She soon finished and started on lightly contouring her face. 

Brooke looked up at Chloe, and she felt her face warm when she saw the look of deep concentration on her face. 

Chloe must've felt Brooke staring because she glanced down and smiled, winking at her. Brooke felt her face get warmer as she looked down, careful to keep her face still. 

Chloe moved on to the highlight, dabbing it on then rubbing it in. She added blush and then she set the base. She softly applied eyeshadow primer. 

Chloe glanced at the eyeshadow palette on the ground and scanned Brooke's face, deciding on what colors to use. She hummed as she thought. 

"What look are we going for today?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Chloe said, then her face brightened, "but I'm positive that you'll love it."

"That's not fair!" Brooke gasped melodramatically, "I love every look you do!"

Chloe laughed and then set to work. Brooke closed her eyes so she wouldn't ruin the surprise and relaxed. She felt so calm that she slightly jumped when she felt the pencil on her eyebrows. 

Brooke felt Chloe's hand on her arm, rubbing it in a soothing gesture, then she began again. Chloe filled in her arches and then moved on to the eyeshadow. 

Brooke's eyes fluttered slightly when she felt the soft brush adding product to her eyes. She was lulled into peace and breathed slowly. 

"Hey," Chloe said quietly, "I'm gonna do eyeliner now so please be still." 

Brooke nodded and made sure her eyelids didn't move when the applicator touched her. Chloe's work was quick and precise. Brooke could feel Chloe's breath on her face, ghosting against her cheek. Chloe sat back and Brooke shivered at the sudden coldness. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now. I just need to add mascara and lipstick and then you should be good."

Brooke opened her eyes and gazed at Chloe, her expression full of contentment and love. Chloe blushed and busied herself with the mascara. She brought the wand into Brooke's line of vision. It was purple. 

Brooke carefully blinked every time Chloe advised her to and looked up when she also applied it to her bottom lashes. 

Brooke was used to this. They had perfected the act of doing each other's makeup. It took years, but they could apply makeup and know when the other would fidget or need a second to breathe. 

Chloe smiled softly at Brooke and grabbed the lipstick. The lipstick was a glossy light pink. Chloe gently lined Brooke's lips and then swiped on the lipstick. 

Chloe surveyed her work, then her eyes widended, "One minute! I need to add something!" She quickly stood up and made her way to her vanity. 

She rummaged through it and finally found whatever she was looking for. She brought it back to Brooke. 

She held out a packet of face jewels and smiled a bit sheepishly. She added the light pink jewels underneath Brooke's eyes, following the shape of it. 

Chloe finally leaned back and smiled, "You're all done!" Brooke jumped up and made her way to the mirror. 

Brooke gasped and turned to look at her girlfriend, "Chloe! This is awesome!" She went back to looking at her face. 

She had pink tinted eyebrows that matched her lips. Her eyes were a mix of pink and purple shadows blending together beautifully. Her eyeliner was another light pink and her eyelashes were a purple that matched some of the shadow. 

The jewels underneath her eyes shined and brightened up the entire look even more. Brooke grinned, "It looks amazing, Chlo! I look like a fairy!" 

Chloe flushed and looked at Brooke, who met her eyes in the mirror, "Well, thanks. It only helps that I have the best canvas in the world."

Brooke blushed and turned around, noticing that Chloe had gotten a lot closer than what she was before. 

Chloe leaned down, quickly kissing Brooke's cheek. Brooke smiled, laughing softly. Chloe peppered kisses all along Brooke's cheek before reaching her lips. 

Their eyes locked and they smiled. They both leaned in and slowly closed their eyes as their lips met. They kissed, soft and slow as Chloe moved her hands to Brooke's waist. Brooke's hands were exploring Chloe's back. 

Soon they had to depart for air and they gazed at each other happily. Brooke looked at Chloe's mouth and laughed. "I think you, uh, got a little something," she waved her hands around her face. 

Chloe looked behind Brooke into the mirror and smiled, grabbing a tissue on the table and wiping it off. She threw it away and looked back at Brooke, "It's my turn to be all dolled up, right?"

"Yup," Brooke said, popping the 'p' as she plopped back down onto the floor, patting the space next to her for Chloe to follow. She did and Brooke smiled, glancing down at the products. 

Brooke applied Chloe's foundation and concealer quickly, then moved on to lightly contouring and highlighting her face. She applied a small amount of blush. 

Brooke set Chloe's base and rubbed on eyeshadow primer. When finished, she started grabbing the products she would need. 

Brooke soon had a collection of blacks and golds and whites and deep blues. She had the eyeliner and mascara she would need. She was set. 

Brooke looked up and wiggled closer to Chloe with an eyebrow pencil in hand. She lightly rested her palm on Chloe's cheek and slowly filled in her brows. 

When she was done, she reached into the pile of products and grabbed a small container of gold glitter, slowly adding it to her eyebrows. 

She sat back and grabbed a transition shade, quickly applying and moving on. Brooke took a cream color from the pile of shades and swiped it over the entire eyelid. 

She moved fast, adding blues and blacks to the outer corner of Chloe's lids and blended. 

She grabbed the container of glitter she had used earlier and placed it in the inner corner of Chloe's eyes. 

Brooke tapped Chloe's arm and said, "I'm going to do the eyeliner, alright?" She received a nod in response and picked up the gold liner. 

She lined Chloe's eyes, adding a wing at the end. She placed little dots of gold underneath her eyes and near the inner corners. 

Brooke scanned the pile of makeup and found what she was looking for: blue mascara. She took it from the pile, "I need you to open your eyes so I can do mascara." 

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled. Brooke quickly finished with the mascara and grabbed the lipstick. It was a shimmery gloss that had little gold flecks of glitter in it. 

Brooke sat back and gazed at Chloe's face. It wasn't her best work, but she was satisfied. Chloe always looked beautiful, so a mediocre make up job wouldn't change anything. "You're done," Brooke said as she got up and started to clean up, placing the products in the correct area. She had been to Chloe's house so often she knew where it all went. 

Chloe stood up and walked to the mirror and smiled, "It looks super cool! I really like the dots."

Brooke smiled and looked up from where she was putting back the lipstick, "Thanks, babe." She took Chloe's hand in hers and squeezed. 

She made to move away, to finish putting away the makeup, but Chloe pulled her in her arms, leaning her chin on the top of Brooke's head. 

Brooke laughed, lacing her arms around Chloe's waist, "What are you doing?"

Chloe started to sway, "Dancing with my beautiful girlfriend, what does it look like?"

Brooke smiled into Chloe's shoulder, also swaying, "Like you're being a dork."

Chloe gasped, "Rude! Why am I dating such a bully?" She pulled away and smiled down at Brooke. She lifted up Brooke's chin gently and leaned down, their lips meeting sweetly. 

Brooke's hands made their way up to rest around Chloe's neck, and Chloe's settled around her waist. Chloe moved from Brooke's mouth and kissed her way down her neck. She softly sucked, grinning at the way Brooke shuddered. She mouthed her way back to her lips. They continued to sway. 

Eventually they parted and smiled at each other. Chloe smirked, "I think, this time, you got something," she paused, motioning at her mouth and neck. 

Brooke looked at the mirror, laughing, "Thanks." She wiped the gloss off her face and neck and moved back towards Chloe. 

She wrapped her arms around her neck again and pecked her lips quickly, "Maybe next time we do this, we'll have a lack of lipstick?"

Chloe laughed and nodded. 

"What now?" Brooke asked. 

"Do you want to take this off then cuddle?"

"I'd love to," Brooke said, kissing Chloe again. 

Brooke loved makeup, but when all was said and done, she loved kissing Chloe more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes 2 good things: make up and girls. Come bother me on tumblr,,, my username is also radlovejoy. :))


End file.
